Hogwart's New Class
by 101jerry101
Summary: Read as Hogwarts adds a new class in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione join...


There was wand practice that day. It was a new class in Hogwarts due to Hagrid going away for a year. Nobody knew why. He, in fact, left without saying good-bye. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now walking outside to this new class called Wand Practice. Harry had know idea why they had this class because he was sure that everyone in the entire school of Hogwarts could use thier wand. (Except maybe Neville) The three walked down to a lower field and there stood their classmates along with a tall woman standing in the middle. She had short black hair and was dressed in a black Hogwarts robe with a long wand at the end of her hand.

"I assume everybody is here so I will now tell you about this class. It is called Wand Practice for those of you who don't already know. It is a class to help you use your wands properly so that no mistakes can happen. I will not be very harsh as long as all of you follow the rules and don't horse-play. I will expect all of you to give it your best as I will too as a professor. Now that's enough explaining. Are there any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand up in the air. "What is your name, professor?"

"I'm sorry I terribly forgot to tell you about myself. My name is Alika Rebba. You shall call me Professor Rebba. I will respect you and you will respect me. Now to tell you a little about myself, I was born in Venice, Italy and i recently just turned 25. This is my first year at Hogwarts and I hope it is not my last. I think that I've said enough now lets get to practice! I want everyone to spread out."

The class did as told and soon there were classmates scattered around everywhere. Rebba told the class to practice their favorite move on the stuffed animal that she had provided for eveyone. Hermione took the stuffed and placed it in front of her. She was quite sad that she would be destroying this toy, but she did as she was told. She lifted up her wand and pointed it straight at the toy. "Resspa Explote!" she screamed as she held her wand focused on the toy. Out of the end of the wand came a shooting red glare that shot and went into the stuffed animal. The toy then exploded vigorously and there were feather everywhere. Professor Rebba came and said good-job and then went to observe the others again. Hermione was proud except that she had created a huge mess. She was covered in feathers and stuffing. Soon the celebration stopped as Malfoy came over and hit Hermione with his wand. Where was Harry and Ron thought Hermione. She then saw them at the very end of the field talking with Professor Rebba. She also saw that their stuffed animals were still intact. Maybe a scolding as everyone had already blown up theirs. But as she saw them she was sure that they couldn't see her because she was blocked by Professor Rebba and they were too far away anyways. It was her battle then.

"Don't poke me with your silly, stupid wand, Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled and looked around for a second. After he did he picked up his wand, raised his arm, and slapped Hermione with it as hard as he could. Hermione fell to the ground. Nobody could see all of this because they were all too far away. Hermione got up and saw that her lip was bleeding. She started to walk away, but then soon heard Malfoy scream a spell. Just as she heard it, she ducked down to aviod it, but it was already to late. The spell mashed into her body, but she felt no pain. She started to scream, but her voice was gone. No sound would come out. Malfoy had used a Mute. There was no way to reverse it until the Mute had left your vocal chords and that took about a week. Malfoy was coming at her again. Hermione lifted her wand, but then dropped it as an orange light shot out of Malfoy's wand and hit her in the chest. The orange was visible and it crawled to her spine and then started to curl it. Hermione was soon in very deep pain. Her spine was curling in ways that a human spine does not ever bend. She shot pains of cry, but nothing came out. She could still hear though as she heard Malfoy laughing constantly. The pain was getting bigger as her spine twisted even more and more. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Why had Malfoy done this she thought. It was as if Malfoy had read her mind because he soon started to explain.

"You're probably wondering why I am doing this. I am doing so because I hate you. I always have. I've hated you with a hate I never thought I could have. You get good grades, you're a mudblood, and you embarrased me in front of the whole school today!"

Hermione then remembered. Malfoy had been throwing food at Harry, Ron, and her when she finally got up and went to get the biggest goblet she could find. She filled it with tomato juice and then went over to Malfoy behind his back and poured it all over him. Everybody roared with laughter. Even the professors. You could even see a smirk on Dumbledore's face. That was it. Malfoy was so red and he rushed out of the room. Hermione then went back and enjoyed lunch.

"You stupid girl!"

Malfoy was angrier now. He still reaked of tomato juice. He lifted his wand and shot another orange light. This light was the last one for him to send. The light was soon already twisting her spine. Hermione felt incredible amounts of pain. Then something happened. SNAP! Hermione's spine broke.


End file.
